


Their First Vacation

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Gibbs [355]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are finally having a vacation after many years together. That's good, right????
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: One shots - Tony/Gibbs [355]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/563896
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	Their First Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 2: Holiday Vacation of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/260748.html).
> 
> This is probably terrible. I apologize in advance.

“Do we have everything?”

Gibbs grunted. “It’s in the car. Stop worrying, Tony.”

“I just can’t believe this is actually happening. We haven’t been on a vacation since we got together, not even after we got married.”

Gibbs cringed. “I’m sorry, Tony.”

Tony waved his hand, dismissively. “It’s fine. I’m just glad we’re finally getting this and over the holidays too.”

Gibbs grabbed Tony’s hand, softly intertwining their fingers together. “It was time,” he simply said.

Tony shot him a brilliant smile. One of those ones that filled his face full with joy and sometimes made Gibbs forget to breathe. Together they grabbed the last items for their trip and headed out the door. 

Tony stopped to lock the front door of their house, which would never grow old, while Gibbs opened the car door for Tony. Opening the rear passenger door, Gibbs set down his jacket and the plane tickets before making his way to the driver’s seat. Tony finished locking the door and set his carry-on in the backseat. After closing the rear door, Tony climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up. 

They’d discussed many locations for their first vacation, a belated honeymoon in Tony’s mind. Gibbs wanted to go somewhere they’d be alone, preferably with a wood cabin and little to no access to the outside world. Tony, on the other hand, wanted to go someplace romantic like Paris. Instead of either’s preferred destination, they’d compromised on a small town in Colorado that promised wood cabins with full wireless access.

They would only be gone for about a week. While they’d managed to get Christmas off, they had to be back in time for New Years. Still a vacation together was a good thing. Or at least, it was supposed to be. 

In an attempt to be romantic, they’d ordered steaks. Only that was apparently a mistake. Tony had never been served a steak so dry as to practically be rawhide from a restaurant and neither of them had been willing to finish it or send it back. 

So then Gibbs decided that he’d just use the fireplace to make their own steaks, if Tony would run to the store and buy some. Of course, he forgot that their cabin had a gas fireplace and Tony couldn’t help bursting into laughter as Gibbs held the raw steak in front of the gas fireplace with a look of confusion on his face. Tony offered to cook it on the stove and Gibbs visibly recoiled, accidentally dropping the steak on the floor.

Tony made a salad instead. Gibbs glared at him throughout the entire meal until Tony promised to make it up to him later. Tony made sure to blow his mind before they fell asleep, sure that tomorrow would be better.

The next morning should have started better, but when Gibbs attempted to wake him up with a blow job the unfamiliar feeling of the cabin resulted in Tony’s reflexes kicking in. Needless to say neither of them were in the mood after Tony accidentally kneed Gibbs in the nose. Fortunately, it wasn’t broken. Unfortunately, the resulting nosebleed made a mess that they then had to explain to the staff. Everyone involved regretted that conversation.

Figuring that the day could only go up, they headed to the on site diner. On the plus side, the food was edible. Unfortunately, that didn’t mean Gibbs ate any of it. Not that Tony blamed him, it really wasn’t Gibbs kind of food. They had a nice selection of oysters and a million other supposed aphrodisiacs, none of which did Gibbs find appealing.

It was supposed to be romantic, but that had never really been their thing. They kept trying though. Gibbs bought Tony flowers. He was allergic and almost had to go to the hospital.

After 5 days of more incidents like this, both of them were more than ready to go home. Of course, they were also both too stubborn to admit that. Even the sex wasn’t making up for the disasters at this point. Though, they definitely weren’t lacking for workouts. Tony was pretty sure he was feeling muscles he had long forgotten existed.

Finally, their vacation came to an end. Both were glad to see the back of that place. As they finally collapsed on their own bed, they exchanged glances and spoke at the same time, “No more vacations away from home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for vanishing for so long. With everything going on this year, it's been a struggle to convince muse to write anything. At this point in time, the chances of any updates to the dictionary.com series before next year is slim. Heck, I don't even have 24 stories for the Happy Holiday Challenge Themes, so you'll just have to deal with sporadic posting for now. I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things starting next year, but no promises. I'm alive and well, however. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
